NIÑERAS
by Anika Hung Ga Kung Fu
Summary: han pasado unos meses desde la derrota de Lord Shen. el Valle de la Paz ultimamente si le ha hecho honor a su nombre, tanto que los guerreros necesitan urgentemente una mision, pero por su urgencia hicieron algo que enfado a Shifu, ahora les dara una de las misiones y castigos mas grandes y peligrosos que han tenido... SER NIÑERAS DE UNOS "ANGELITOS" !
1. El despertador

**HOOOLAAA! Este es mi primer fic, quiero hacerlo en forma de agradecimiento a todos los que han puesto su creatividad y esfuerzo para poder entretenernos y sacarnos una sonrisa. Muchos si que han logrado transmitir emociones, sentimientos… y en varias ocasiones me han hecho enojar, casi llorar, reír hasta el punto de dejar de respirar por segundos XD (es enserio), ruborizar mi cara… en fin. Sé que muchos otros han dado todo su empeño en sus fics y quiero corresponder a toda esa entrega de la misma manera, poniendo lo mejor en cada capítulo que escriba para ser digna de ser escritora de fanfic y ganarme un review o un agradecimiento o felicitación. **

**Tengo que decir que todos los autores de los fics de KFP, son GENIALES, y realmente algunos de ustedes me han inspirado a unirme a esta comunidad, y tengo que decir que admiro a vari s de estos genios creativos**

**Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo ^^**

**Y creo que mejor hasta aquí le dejo porque supongo ya aburrí a algunos a pesar de que el fic aún no empezar siquiera XD. **

**DISCLAIRMER: los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la compañía DreamWorks y de sus respectivos creadores (agradecimientos muy especiales para ellos ^^). Solo hago esto con fines de diversión y no gano dinero con ello.**

**AQUÍ VAMOS!**

* * *

**NIÑERAS**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: el despertador**

Era un amanecer normal en El Valle de la Paz, el sol comenzaba a salir por las montañas y los habitantes del pueblo se preparaban para comenzar un nuevo día.

En el Palacio de Jade, todos dormían plácidamente y otros como piedra, los rayos del sol apenas empezaban a deslizarse por las ventanas de las habitaciones de los grandes maestros y héroes de China. En eso sonó el gong. Los Cinco Furiosos salieron rápidamente de sus habitaciones a saludar como todos los días a su maestro.

Buenos días maestro-dijeron a unísono

Buenos días alumnos-respondió el maestro Shifu- Donde esta Po? Se quedó dormido otra vez cierto?- dijo con un gran suspiro

Los 5 solo intercambiaron miradas. Shifu abrió la puerta de la habitación de Po, entro y los 5 lo siguieron y la escena que vieron ya la tenían prevista... Po se estaba profundamente dormido aun cuando sonó el gong (como de costumbre), moviéndose de un lado a otro haciendo movimientos con las manos como si estuviera peleando con alguien y diciendo palabras que acostumbraba decir mientras estaba despierto como: eso estuvo bárbaro, soy el guerrero dragón, prueben mi puño, les enseñare mi guerrero dragonidad, eres genial, no hay nadie tan fuerte y ágil como tú, eres mi favorita, por eso siempre te he admirado, eres tan radical...

Pero la expresión de todos paso de ser una cara de diversión por una que reflejaba duda, pues Po solía decir las primeras 4 frases, pero desde hace ya un tiempo que dice otras cosas, como si hablara o soñara con alguien en especial…

Y eso de "eres tan radical" hizo que Tigresa se pusiera un poco nerviosa ya que le recordaba lo de Gongmen y porque sus compañero dirigieron sus miradas a ella, cosa que el maestro Shifu noto pero no entendió muy bien porque

_Que se traen ahora entre manos?_- pensó- _no lo sé, pero supongo que debo enterarme, después le preguntare _

Bueno alumnos, me retiro a meditar al Salón de los Héroes-dijo Shifu, rompiendo es silencio que se generó mientras se divertían viendo al Guerrero Dragón- les encargo que despierten a Po. Desayunen y después diríjanse al Salón de Entrenamiento, tengo que darles un anuncio pero necesito que estén todos ya que se trata de una nueva misión.

Todos se emocionaron al escuchar esto, pues ya extrañaban las misiones y dejar los entrenamientos debido a que últimamente el Valle de la Paz sí que le hacía honor a su nombre y si, sonaba raro, pero también extrañaban a los villanos y a ser invadidos, incluso se alegrarían de ser "atacados" por Fung y sus cocodrilos bandidos (así de desesperados estaban).

Eh, maestro Shifu, como lo despertamos?-dijo Grulla- es decir, quiere que hagamos algo en especial hoy?

Mmm, que tal-dijo Shifu frotando su mano en su barba, dando una clara expresión de pensativo- saben que, esta vez… no diré una forma específica. Lo dejo a su elección. Ya se han organizado sobre esto, verdad?

Así es maestro Shifu- respondió Tigresa

Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde- dijo el panda rojo

Shifu se retiró dejando a los 5 con la "responsabilidad" de despertar a Po, y todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

A quien le toca hoy?- dijo Grulla y todos intercambiaron miradas

Veamos, a mí me tocó el lunes- dijo Víbora librándose del turno del día de hoy. Miro a Grulla, quien se encontraba a su lado derecho.

A mí me toco anteayer y hace tres días, recuerden que el maestro Shifu lo despertó ayer -dijo Grulla mirándola para luego dirigir la mirada a Mantis

Hoy es viernes-dijo Mantis haciendo memoria- Ah, me toco hace una semana, justo el viernes y el sábado-termino el pequeño insecto

Mi tuno fue el miércoles y el jueves-dijo Tigresa muy segura de sus palabras recordando lo que paso en esos dos días, o más bien, mañanas…

Entonces todos voltean a ver al primate, a quien correspondía el turno de hoy. Esbozo una gran sonrisa

GENIAL! Entonces hoy es mi turno!- dijo Mono muy emocionado

Que harás hoy Mono?- pregunto muy curioso Mantis que estaba sobre el hombro de Grulla

Ya lo verán- respondió mono mientras ponía una expresión de niño que planea hacer travesuras…

Mono salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a todos con la duda de que haría esta vez.

Que creen que haga esta vez ese chimpancé?- pregunto Mantis (XD NO LES DIJE ^^)

Ni idea, solo espero que no sea tan infantil y pesado como hace una semana-dijo Víbora recordando lo que paso entonces

Eso es cierto, ya empezaban a pasarse de la raya- dijo Tigresa

No es cierto!-grito Mantis, y los demás voltearon a verlo y luego a Po- bueno, tal vez un poquito

Por suerte(o mala suerte) Po tenía un sueño muy pesado, tanto que ni siquiera el hecho de que casi se genera una discusión y el grito de Mantis lo despertaron, es más, seguía hablando roncado y dormido.

Soy el Guerrero Dragón, el más poderosos y esponjoso de toda China y el mundo… los admiro, que tal si nos unimos… claro que pueden ser mis alumnos… somos el equipo más bárbaro del mundo!- esto hizo reír un poco a ciertos guerreros

Otras vez debe estar soñando que queremos ser sus discípulos- dijo Grulla divertido- que tierno!- dijo Víbora con una mueca de ternura- cuando aprenderá que no seremos sus estudiantes? Está bien, yo lo despierto!-dijo Mantis frotando sus tenazas y con una sonrisa algo macabra

Chicos por favor, ya dejen al pobre de Po soñar en paz-dijo Víbora- Y tu Mantis ni lo pienses! Hoy le toca a Mono, respeta su turno-dijo a tiempo que Mantis, en el estómago de Po, estaba a punto de clavar sus agujas de acupuntura (lo que más bien, parecía una escena de intento de asesinato), guardo sus agujas y se paró en el hombro de Grulla mientras renegaba por lo bajo.

Sin duda, la guerrera más bárbara del mundo… nunca había tenido una amiga como tú…eres muy bonita… el ser más radical que he conocido… por todo eso te quiero-dijo Po, con una sonrisa y aun dormido.

Esto hizo que todos abrieran los ojos como plato, al parecer Po estaba hablando de una guerrera, de una "amiga" suya de quien daba la impresión de estar enamorado, y con eso de "radical", que fue lo que le dijo a cierta persona en la cárcel de Gongmen, todos voltearon a ver a Tigresa, que no pudo evitar ponerse un poco roja de la cara, pero gracias a su pelaje los presentes no se dieron cuenta de esto, no sabía porque sentía que sus mejillas de repente se sentían tibias pues en esos momentos podía sentir varias emociones que no recordaba haber sentido antes, una mescla de muchas cosas, y además, sus compañeros la miraban de forma sorprendida, lo que no le ayudaba mucho ya que se sentía acosada.

Qué?!- dijo Tigresa en su tono habitual, tratando de disimular lo que le ocurría y además fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en esos momentos para tratar de librarse de esas incomodas miradas_- acaso Po se refería a mí? No, no puede ser, no creo que Po pudiera fijarse en alguien como yo, siendo que él es dulce, tierno, gracioso, podría hacer reír a quien sea con sus ocurrencias y locas ideas… que? Que rayos… porque estoy pensando en esto? Que me está pasando?!-_ pensó Tigresa muy confundida

Acaso Po estaba soñando con una chica especial y que le declaraba su amor o fue mi idea?- dijo Mantis en tono divertido

No fue tu idea, creo que eso es lo que paso-dijo Grulla

Qué lindo! Nuestro Po se ha enamorado!- dijo Víbora emocionada y con los ojos brillando

Po enamorado? Sabía que esto sucedería pero no me imaginaba cuando- dijo Grulla muy tranquilo y a la vez alegre por su amigo.

Esperen, de quien creen que se refería su dragonidad?- dijo Mantis de forma divertida- porque… es una amiga de quien hablaba, una chica "RADICAL"- dijo resaltando la última palabra y en un tono burlón mirando a Tigresa, acusándola con la mirada, haciendo que Grulla y Víbora intercambiaran miradas para luego ver a la guerrera del estilo del tigre.

No sé qué es lo que están pensando pero de una vez les digo que yo…- no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por alguien.

Mono entro cargando un balde casi lleno

Otra vez la broma de hacerle pensar que mojo la cama?- pregunto Grulla en tono de "ya deja eso que es un truco que has utilizado varias veces!"

No.

"Ducha matutina" con agua fría?-pregunto Mantis ansioso por saber lo que Mono haría esta vez.

Cerca, pero no.-dijo Mono con una pequeña sonrisa- Y tú!-señalando con la mano a Grulla-no te metas con ella porque además esa broma es un clásico!- respondió Mono dando un regaño a Grulla por burlarse de una broma que más de una vez había hecho y le encantaba hacer aun.

Ah! Está bien –dijo Grulla con tono de fastidio.

Solo espero que no te pases esta vez con tus "bromitas", Mono-dijo Tigresa- últimamente le has subido el nivel a tus bromas

NO MAMÁ!- dijo Mono, sarcástico al comentario de Tigresa, quien lo miro frunciendo el ceño- no te preocupes, no le hace daño (tanto)-dijo en lo bajo- a tu amorcito-dijo divertido y en forma de burla y Tigresa le dedico una mirada asesina, esto hizo que a Mono le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda.

Bueno ya!-dijo Mantis desesperado-ya quiero ver lo que se te ocurrió esta vez Mono!, además de que, no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre y ya quiero desayunar! Si no despierta Po, no desayunaremos pronto y Shifu nos quiere ver a todos para hablarnos de la nueva misión!

Es cierto!-dijo víbora- No lo recordaba- dijo Grulla- ya apresúrate Mono! Por fin tendremos una misión después de tanto tiempo!-dijo emocionada Tigresa, pero claro, en su tono habitual para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba emocionada ya que no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos o estado de ánimo- TENGO HAMBRE!- grito Mantis

Bueno, está bien, solo sostengan esto- dijo Mono dándoles un par de palillos como si estuviesen por comer algo.

Y qué? nos darás arroz o algo así Mono?- pregunto un curioso y hambriento Mantis- solo sosténganlos en alto-respondió Mono con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tigresa comenzó a olfatear un olor familiar, y delicioso por cierto- Acaso ese olor es…? Mono, que es lo que?!- pero no pudo terminar su pregunta pues Mono levanto su balde y lo arrojo a Po

El pobre panda despertó rápidamente, mojado exaltado. Y más aún, la sorpresa que se llevó al sentir que olía a fideos y que el olor provenía de él mismo. Se dio cuenta de que los 5 Furiosos estaban en su cuarto con un par de palillos como si estuvieran por comer

Mono, porque me miras así?-pregunto nervioso ya que Mono lo veía como si fuese un delicioso platillo. Al verse mejor, se dio cuenta de que tenía fideos en el cuerpo, volteo a ver a los furiosos y luego a él, a los furiosos y a él, a los palillos, y a él, y entonces entendió todo (supuestamente).

Chicos, somos amigo, recuerden eso y además…- Po no termino de hablar y salió corriendo hacia cualquier parte lejos de ellos

Que le pasa? Oh-dijo Grulla al momento que veía los palillos que tenía en la mano

Eso fue muy creativo Mono!- dijo Mantis riendo al darse cuenta de porque Po salía corriendo- Vamos por él, tengo hambre!- todos voltean a verlo de manera rara- NO QUIERO COMERMELO!- aseguro el "indignado"- en todo caso, es Tigresa quien querría hacer eso (pero de otra manera)-le susurro a Grulla, Tigresa le respondió con una mirada asesina

Bueno, vamos ya!-dijo Víbora. Y todos salieron detrás de Po, Mono llevaba cargando otro balde, pero este si tenía agua

Po se encontraba corriendo en dirección al Salón de entrenamiento y los 5 estaban muy cerca de él, Víbora trataba de calmarlo

PO! NO TE ASUSTES, NO VAMOS A HACERTE DAÑO!- gritaba Víbora

SI, COMO NO! RAYOS, PORQUE UNA DE MIS PEORES PESADILLAS SE TENIA QUE HACER REALIDAD!-decía el pobre de Po que corría tratando de escapar de sus "predadores"

PEOR PESADILLA?!-grito confundida Tigresa- A qué se refiere? MONO!

Bueno, hace unos días Po me conto una extraña pesadilla, y creí que sería una buena forma para despertarlo- dijo Mono quien se divertía con el martirio de Po. En eso llegaron al salón de entrenamiento

Po, tranquilo, no te haremos daño!- dijo Víbora

A SI?! Y como sé que no me quieres engañar para hacerme tu cena!- grito exaltado Po

En primera Po, es aun la mañana, no hemos desayunado ya que tú estabas dormido, por lo que no es la cena aun, ni siquiera la comida!- dijo Tigresa- y en segunda, a que pesadilla te refieres?

A la pesadilla en que soy sopa de fideos y me quieren comer, por lo que salgo corriendo sin pantalones!-respondió Po

QUE?! Po, no te queremos comer, y tú tienes tus pantalones!- dijo Tigresa

Ah cierto, entonces… me los tengo que quitar?- dijo mientras agarraba sus pantalones para quitárselos

NOOOO!_ gritaron todos mientras Tigresa y Víbora se tapaban los ojos

Po, fue solo una broma de Mono. Shifu dijo que te despertáramos y era el turno de Mono- explico Grulla

MONO! Ahora, gracias a ti huelo a sopa- replico Po

No te preocupes, eso lo puedo solucionar ahora mismo!- dijo Mono mientras sostenía su balde con agua, dispuesto a tirarle el agua.

NI SE TE OCURRA MONO!- Dijo Po.

Para evitar tomar un baño en contra de su voluntad, Po comenzó una pelea con Mono. Los golpes y bloqueos eran muy parejos.

YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!- dijo Tigresa mientras se tapaba los ojos con fastidio

YA BASTA!- dijo Víbora que entraba en la pelea para detenerlos, lo que no tuvo y termino uniéndose a la batalla

YAAAA! TENGO HAMBRE, YA QUIERO DESALLUNAR!- dijo Mantis- está bien, yo los detendré! JAAAAAA!- grito Mantis mientras entraba a la pelea para luchar por su tan anhelado desayuno

Grulla se acercó con la intención de colocarse en medio de sus compañeros para tratar de tranquilizarlos- YA AMIGOS, NO PELEEN MEJOR SENTEMONOS A HABLAR!- Dijo Grulla, pero no tuvo éxito, al contrario, mientras los demás esquivaban golpes, Grulla fue quien los recibió, una patada de Mono, un puñetazo de Po, un latigazo de Víbora y un nervio bloqueado, cortesía de Mantis.

Grulla no lo soporto y por el enojo, se unió a la pelea también. En eso, y sin que nadie lo planeara, el balde con agua (si, aun casi lleno) salió volando en con dirección a Tigresa que por tener la mano en la cara, no se dio cuenta de que algo se acercaba de manera amenazante.

YAAAAA! NO TIENE CASO QUE SIGAN PELEANDO! NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAN TAN INFANTILES Y PELEEN POR…- Y desafortunadamente Tigresa no pudo terminar de regañar a sus amigos ya que sintió que un balde de agua fría le cayó encima, y si, así fue, el balde le cayó en la cabeza y a la vez, se resbalaba con el agua cayendo al suelo. Todos dejaron de pelear en ese momento y quedándose en las mismas posiciones en que estaban hace unos segundos, solo para ver a Tigresa

Ti… Tigresa?-dijo nerviosa Víbora al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo sin moverse

Víbora sabía que si algo molestaba a Tigresa, era justamente que la mojaran cuando no era necesario.

Tigresa se levantó aun con el balde en la cabeza. Se quitó el balde, quedando con la cabeza agachada, sin decir nada aun. De pronto levanto la mirada hacia los que hace un momento estaban peleando y que seguían inmóviles, unos encima de otros aun. Les dio una mirada que les dio miedo e hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo (en serio, a todos los presentes). Y por si fuera poco, se empezó a escuchar un zumbido (o es chillido?) como si comenzara a comenzar a hervir el agua de la empapada Tigresa

OH, mi te ya está listo!-paso por el salón un ganso feliz- alguno de ustedes quiere te?- pregunto Zeng, el ganso mensajero, pero al ver las miradas de terror de los que parecía que peleaban hace unos momentos y luego, al ver la mirada de ira de Tigresa decidió irse- creo que no. Bueno, tengo… que ir… a...- y salió corriendo, dejando unas plumas tiradas en el suelo

Tigresa solo soltó un gran rugido y corrió hacia sus compañeros- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Fue lo único que se les ocurrió decir, más bien gritar, y estos pasaron de una pelea a un gran abrazo grupal ya que lo que los unia (literalmente) era su miedo a Tigresa. El grito se escuchó en TODO el Palacio, luego se escucharon muchos golpes

Lo que fue una pequeña discusión y riña entre Po y Mono, pasó a ser un campo de batalla, pedazos de madera y metal salían volando fuera del salón de entrenamiento y del Palacio.

Shifu, que escucho el gran grito que parecía que a un grupo de personas indefensas fueran atacadas por un monstruo, se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde surgió el grito. Al llegar, solo vio una gran cortina de polvo que cubrió a todo el salón de entrenamiento. Esquivo los objetos que casi lo golpeaban al entrar al salón y al ver las sombras sus alumnos pelear entre ellos mismos y no contra enemigo, se puso furioso, y no pudo contener un grito

AAAAAAA!- grito el maestro Shifu, luego con sus manos hizo una maniobra que disperso el polvo, y sus alumnos se detuvieran en la posición en que estaban al momento del grito, y lo que vio, no mejoro en nada la situación.

Mono apretaba a Mantis con sus manos. Víbora tena atrapado a Grulla, pero daba la impresión de que lo abrazaba (cuando en realidad en pobre de Grulla se quedaba sin aire). Y peor aún, lo que más enfureció a Shifu, fue el ver que Tigresa estaba encima de Po, quien tenía los brazos a ambos costado y ella lo inmovilizaba al tener sus manos encima de las manos de Po.

Shifu estaba tan enojado que parecía que salía humo de él y se escuchaba como si estuviera a punto de hervir, en eso, entro Zeng (de nuevo), entrando detrás de Shifu, sosteniendo una tetera de la que salía humo y con el té tan caliente que aún se podía oír que el contenido hervía.

Ya está listo el té, quiere que le sirva maestro Shifu?- pero al ver la expresión que tenía el maestro en la cara y luego ver las posiciones en que se encontraban los alumnos, se?! Dio idea de lo que pasaba y decidió retirarse- creo que no, será mejor que ma valla a….- y salió corriendo dejando plumas en el aire.

QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- grito Shifu

Maestro… solo estábamos…. Nosotros no… no es lo que parece….pero Mono… y en eso Mantis- pero no se entendía nada ya que todos los alumnos hablaban al mismo tiempo- NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

Y según ustedes que no es lo que parece?- pregunto dedicándoles una mirada que les hizo mirarse y darse cuenta de cómo estaban.

Déjenos explicarle maestro- dijo Grulla, mientras todos se levantaban y algunos se ruborizaban.

Muy bien, comiencen- dijo Shifu

Mono me jugo una broma y cuando desperté creí que me comían, luego le reproche a Mono y Víbora me golpeo y luego Tigresa se lanzó contra nosotros…y…y…y- el pobre de Po, no pudo terminar de contar

ME DECEPCIONA SU COMPRTAMIENTO! NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAN TAN INFANTILES, NO SE ME OCURRE UN CASTIGO APROPIADO PARA ESTO!- grito Shifu, muy decepcionado, todos bajaron las miradas, se sentían muy mal, pero alguien en especial fue afectada por las palabras de Shifu, ese alguien era Tigresa

Vayan ya a desayunar, luego limpiaran este desorden y después les diré de su nueva tarea- dijo Shifu- iré a meditar, después les doy mi decisión sobre el castigo

Shifu se retiró, dejando a los alumnos con la mirada al suelo y un gran silencio

Y ahora…. Podemos ir ya a desayunar o qué?!-dijo Mantis rompiendo el silencio

Todos lo miraron y el rugido de los estómagos vacíos de los guerreros le dio la razón a Mantis

Está bien- dijeron con excepción de Tigresa para después dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

**Y, que le pareció? Espero haberme ganado un review, si al menos a una persona le gusta el fic, lo seguiré tratando mejora cada vez más, por favor, si les gusto, o si piensan que es un completo asco, dejen un review! POR FAVOR! *w*. Acepto de todo, criticas, insultos (pero no sean tan duros por favor), felicitaciones, aplausos, agradecimientos… NAH, creo que exagero, verdad?**

**Otra cosa, si les gusto, gracias, sin embargo no sé cuándo lo pueda actualizar ya que por las vacaciones estaré en una comunidad en la que no tengo acceso a Internet, pero no se preocupen que lo estaré escribiendo en una libreta para adelantar…**

**También quisiera hacer un capitulo navideño, pero posiblemente no lo suba despues de Navidad, discúlpenme por eso ^^¡**

**Si lees esto Fanatico Z, por favor responde mi review en tu siguiente capitulo, quiero saber si no te molesta lo del otro Fic**

**Oh, por cierto, antes de olvidarlo, no crean que soy tan nueva aquí, ya he dejado reviews pero no los firme con este nombre, sino que los firmaba como… Anika Kings ^^**

**ESPERO TE GUSTE AMIGA!**

**Bueno, hasta luego!**


	2. Conversaciones

**HOLA A TODOS! QUE BUENO ES ESTAR DE REGRESO! ^^. QUIERO DECIRLES: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! PRIMERO, QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON UN REVIEW, SON GENIALES, MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS! REALMENTE ME ALEGRARON EL DÍA, TAMBIÉN EL SIGUIENTE, LA NAVIDAD Y EL AÑO NUEVO AL VOLVER A LEERLOS. QUÉ BUENO QUE LES HA GUSTADO ^^**

**Qué tal se la pasaron en navidad? En lo personal, no fue lo que yo esperaba, en nada (no se acercó nada a lo que esperaba o recordaba de esta fecha), fue como cualquier otro día en mi familia debido a que ha habido algunos conflictos y separaciones familiares, espero que eso mejore y la familia se reconcilie pronto ^^. El año nuevo fue un poco mejor ya que tuvimos una cena familiar en donde la mitad de la familia que vive en la comunidad se reunió, ya que hace un tiempo mi papá tuvo una pequeña discusión con una tía (la verdad duele cuando te la dice un familiar, pero no creo que sea razón para que ya no se dirijan la palabra)…. Pero bueno…. Espero no molestarlos con esto, no es mi intención...**

**Les pido disculpas, como ya les había mencionado antes, no podía actualizar el fic debido a las vacaciones, estaba en una comunidad en la que no tenía acceso a internet (más que con el celular de mi hermana quien hasta el 1 d Enero me lo presto para entrar a Facebook a la 1 de la mañana). Y otra cosa, les pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía y las incongruencias que cometí en primer capítulo, estaba muy apurada cuando lo escribí, y como debía salir ese día no tenía tiempo para corregirlo (aunque al final se me hizo tan tarde que no Salí ese día sino al siguiente), pero ya lo corregí ^^. Tarde aún más en subir este cap. para tratar que haya valido la pena la espera, ojala no los decepcione. Bueno, ahora vamos con el fic. **

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda me pertenece, son propiedad de DreamWorks, los que me pertenecen son los que yo incluiré posteriormente, solo hago esto por diversión y sin intenciones de lucro.**

* * *

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR

ME DECEPCIONA SU COMPRTAMIENTO! NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAN TAN INFANTILES, NO SE ME OCURRE UN CASTIGO APROPIADO PARA ESTO!- grito Shifu, muy decepcionado, todos bajaron las miradas, se sentían muy mal, pero alguien en especial fue afectada por las palabras de Shifu, ese alguien era Tigresa

Vayan ya a desayunar, luego limpiaran este desorden y después les diré de su nueva tarea- dijo Shifu- iré a meditar, después les doy mi decisión sobre el castigo

Shifu se retiró, dejando a los alumnos con la mirada al suelo y un gran silencio

Y ahora…. Podemos ir ya a desayunar o qué?!-dijo Mantis rompiendo el silencio

Todos lo miraron y el rugido de los estómagos vacíos de los guerreros le dio la razón a Mantis

Está bien- dijeron con excepción de Tigresa para después dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

CAPITULO 2:

Después del gran regaño del maestro Shifu, los guerreros se dirigieron a donde Po les prepararía sus tan anhelado fideos.

Salieron del salón de entrenamiento con dirección a la cocina, en eso Po noto que alguien caminaba con la cabeza baja, y desaceleró el paso para ver que le pasaba.

Tigresa, te encuentras bien?- dijo Po con preocupación en su voz

No te preocupes Po, no es nada- respondió aun con la cabeza baja

Pues para no ser nada, te vez muy mal…digo, no es que te veas tan mal pues tu eres muy bonita…- dijo a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco, para su suerte, Tigresa no lo noto ya que lo miro por un segundo para luego desviar la mirada- eh, lo que quiero decir es que… no eres fea pero….bueno yo… y es que tu… eh… – el pobre de Po no podía terminar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que sin querer dijo algo que no había planeado y ahora no sabía cómo corregirlo. Tigresa solo mantenía la mirada en otra parte ya que sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse tibias, la situación se volvió un poco incómoda para ambos.

Po, Tigresa, pasa algo?- dijo Víbora quien, al momento de darse cuenta de que se habían quedado atrás sus amigos, llego para salvar la situación, Po por su parte solo dio un suspiro interno de alivio- porque… ustedes…?- se dio cuenta que Po tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y Tigresa solo veía hacia otro lado

No, no pasa nada Víbora, no te preocupes- respondió Tigresa tratando de salir de esa situación, pero Víbora, que es muy perceptiva se dio cuenta que la voz de su amiga tenía un poco de nervios.

Ok, apúrense, si?- dijo a la vez que se adelantaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar lo que hablaban. Po solo agradecía a en sus adentros a Víbora por haber intervenido sin querer (o no?), aunque sea un poco, pero lo suficiente en ese momento como para salir de esta.

Y bien- dijo Po- me dirás que te pasa?- dijo aun sin mirarla

No hay nada que decir Po- dijo en su tono habitual mirando al suelo- es solo que…- Tigresa sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba, lo que no sabía era si decirle o no a su amigo-

Oh, vamos, no me digas que te lastime en la pequeña batalla que acabamos de tener!- dijo Po divertido y con una linda sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que la miraba, en un intento por animarla. El comentario del panda la hizo sonreír un poco

Tu sabes que no es así- lo miro a los ojos- si hubiera sido una pelea real no te habría ido tan bien. Y en todo caso, eres TU quien perdió esa "pequeña batalla", recuerda que fuiste TU, quien termino en el suelo- dijo con un tono divertido y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

Ah, sí. Y tu terminaste encima de mí- dijo recordando y aun con la sonrisa en el rostro- creí que ibas a matarme!- dijo con tono burlón-fue una suerte para ti que lograste inmovilizarme entonces

Si cómo no! De no ser por el maestro Shifu que llego en ese instante, ten por seguro que no te hubiera ido nada bien! Además de que no fue una pelea verdadera

Sí, es posible que tengas razón.

POSIBLE!- dijo la maestra en tono burlón

Está bien, tal vez si me hubiera ido mal. Pero en serio, el maestro me asusto con ese grito!

Ambos se miraron para luego echarse a reír

Que linda te vez cuando ríes- dijo Po, terminando de reír y con una sonrisa en el rostro

En serio crees eso?- dijo mientras se sonrojaba, como respuesta recibió una afirmación con la cabeza y una sincera sonrisa del panda- Gracias- el sonrojo de sus cachetes no le ganaba a su pelaje, pero aun así, no lo pudo mirar a los ojos por lo que desvió la mirada. Po no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se sonrojo un poco pero no se notaba, pero aun así, prefirió cambiar de tema

Bueno, si no quieres contarme lo que te pasa no hay problema. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo- dijo con una sinceridad que Tigresa pudo notar en su voz- sabes que siempre puedes y podrás contar conmigo, cierto?- dijo mirándola con una linda sonrisa en los labios

Gracias Po- Tigresa le dirigió una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa- y no quiero que te sientas mal, pero sabes que soy así.

Tigresa si no quieres no tienes que…- Po no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Tigresa

No Po, tienes razón, eres mi mejor amigo y tengo confianza en ti, sé que no le dirías a nadie si te contara algo que no quiero que se sepa. En quienes no podrías confiar es en Mono y Mantis- dijo acercándose a Po y en tono bajo para que los mencionados no escucharan- lo que pasa es que no me siento bien por haber decepcionado al maestro- la tristeza se notaba en sus palabras

Pero no tienes la culpa- dijo al momento que Tigresa lo miraba- todos decepcionamos al maestro y en todo caso, todos fuimos culpables. En especial Mono! De no ser por ese simio tonto, todo esto no habría pasado!

Mientras tanto, más delante de Po y Tigresa, Mono se encontraba hablando con Mantis y Grulla

Y entonces… AA.. AAA.. ACHU!- estornudo Mono

Salud- dijeron Mantis y Grulla al mismo tiempo

Te sientes bien?- pregunto Mantis- Parece que te has resfriado. O que una chica se está acordando de ti- dijo en tono divertido

O te está maltratando!- dijo Grulla al momento que comenzaba a reír con Mantis

JAJA, SI, COMO NO!- dijo Mono con tono de fastidio- seguro es una chica que no puede olvidarme- dijo con ego en sus palabras.

De regreso con Po y Tigresa

Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Tigresa mirando al suelo

Tal vez! Si fue culpa de Mono

AACHU!- se escuchó un fuerte estornudo proveniente de más adelante

Salud!- dijeron los guerreros

GRACIAS!- se escuchó venir como respuesta desde adelante

Bueno… lo que no quiero es decepcionar a mi… maestro- dijo Tigresa con un poco de melancolía en sus palabras- y no puedes negarlo ya que el mismo no los dijo

Sí, es cierto, pero oye! El día apenas comenzó, las cosas pueden mejorar, apenas estamos empezando- dijo Po con seguridad en sus palabras

O, también pueden empeorar- dijo la maestra con tono sarcástico

oh, vamos! No seas tan pesimista!- dijo Po con una sonrisa- si piensas así, las cosas no irán bien! Mírame! Últimamente no he tenido un buen despertar que digamos, pero pienso positivo y el resto del día mejora!- dijo con entusiasmo tratando de animar a su amiga que ahora le daba una sonrisa- ahora que lo pienso mejor… creo que no han sido muy buenas las formas en que despierto últimamente- dijo mirando pensativo hacia arriba, Tigresa se puso un poco nerviosa y decidió no hablar de eso

Si, bueno… me pregunto qué clase de misión nos tiene el maestro Shifu- dijo Tigresa tratando de evitar el tema

La misión! Sí, es cierto- dijo Po dejando de pensar en cómo despertaba- creo que más que la misión, deberíamos preocuparnos por el castigo!- dijo un poco nervioso, a lo que Tigresa no hizo más que reír un poco- de que te ríes?!- dijo mirándola algo extrañado

Nada, es solo que… te vez gracioso… preocupado por el castigo- dijo entre risitas

Pero esto no tiene nada de gracioso… eso creo- dijo con incredulidad

Tal vez… pero la expresión que pusiste si lo fue…

Bueno, ya tengo que preparar el desayuno- dijo al momento en que llegaban a la cocina- tal vez deberías cambiarte de ropa- dijo mirándola- podrías resfriarte

Es cierto Tigresa- dijo Víbora que entraba con ellos a la cocina- podrías pescar un resfriado

Sí, es cierto, supongo que debo, aunque a decir verdad creo que mi ropa no esta tan mojada, o tal vez se está secando…- dijo tocándose la ropa

Pues con más razón! Te resfriaras y no podrás entrenar ni… ni ir a la misión que nos tiene el maestro Shifu- dijo Víbora con una sonrisa malvada para convencer a su amiga, quien ponía una expresión de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón

Cierto! Ahora vuelvo!- dicho esto, salió corriendo apresurada a cambiarse de ropa

Al ver que Tigresa se avía alejado de la cocina Víbora le dirigió una mirada picara a Po,

Víbora? Porque me miras así?- dijo Po, que al notar esa mirada en su amiga se puso nervioso

De que tanto hablabas con Tigresa, Po?- dijo aun con la misma sonrisa en su rostro

Eh, de nada importante… bueno… de la nueva misión- dijo Po, nervioso y jugando con sus dedos

Seguro? Vamos Po, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo Víbora con una sincera sonrisa- Si tienes problemas puedes hablar conmigo con toda confianza! Después de todo, somos amigos!

Sí, claro que somos amigos. Supongo que sí debería... De hecho si quiero hablar contigo sobre algo… pero no aquí- dijo acercándose a Víbora para no ser escuchado por los demás presentes que se encontraban ya en sus respectivos asientos alrededor de la mesa.

Claro, como quieras- dijo Víbora sonriendo

Oye Po, ya vas a preparar el desayuno?-pregunto Mantis

Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Po, comenzando a lavar las verduras y demás para comenzar a cocinar

El maestro Shifu nos quiere ver en el salón de entrenamiento por lo de la misión…- dijo Grulla haciendo que sus amigos voltearan a verlo- de que creen que se trate?

En eso, iba llegando Tigresa ya usando una cambia de ropa seca, entro a la cocina y se sentó en su lugar preestablecido, a lado de Po.

Tal vez se trata de bandidos que asaltaron una carreta en el camino- dijo Mono

O de unos bandidos que invadieron una aldea- dijo Mantis

O simplemente de Fong y su banda de cocodrilos molestando otra vez

O TAL VEZ SE TRATE DE ESCORPIÓN Y UN EJÉRCITO DE ZOMBIS QUE SE DIRIGEN HACIA AQUÍ CON LA INTENCIÓN DE VENCERNOS, CONVERTIRNOS EN ZOMBIS O COMERSE NUESTROS CEREBROS!-grito mantis un poco alterado. Todos voltearon a verlo con ingenuidad y en sus caras se reflejaba una expresión que decía "en serio?"

Qué?- pregunto Mantis

Realmente crees eso Mantis?- Víbora fue la que decidió hablar ante la exclamación del pequeño insecto

Que ustedes no?-respondió el pequeño

No- Dijo Po- No lo creo- dijo Grulla- Lo dudo- dijo Mono, que esta vez no estaba de su lado- Eso no pasara- dijo Víbora- NOO!- dijo Tigresa en su tono habitual y con total negativa ante la pregunta, al igual que sus compañeros

Mantis, Escorpión podría convertir en zombis a muchos, a un ejército incluso, pero…- dijo Tigresa que fue quien tomó la palabra- 1, daríamos todo nuestro esfuerzo para ganar, no nos dejaríamos vencer ni mucho menos seriamos rivales fáciles… 2 no creo que pudiera convertirnos en zombis, y en caso de lograrlo, nuestra lealtad esta con nuestro maestro y con nuestros amigos- dijo con un puño en el pecho, todos además de mirarla, se sorprendieron ante sus sinceras y sabias palabras- por lo que así como Po saco de su trance a Mono una vez, podrían también sacar del trance a quienes sean convertidos…- dijo la maestra con la lógica de su lado- Y 3, por favor Mantis, comerse nuestros cerebros?! De donde rayos sacaste eso?! Podrán ser zombis, pero siguen siendo ellos mismos, solo que son controlados por Escorpión, pero eso no significa que sean carniceros! Y ellos no comen cerebros!

Es cierto, Tigresa tiene razón, no perderíamos!- dijo Po

Puede ser pero…-Mantis había sido desacreditado por lo que pensaba en una respuesta rápida e inteligente- pero además ustedes dos de que te preocuparían?! Si a Tigresa la convierten en zombi, Po la podría sacar del trance con un gran abrazo- dijo Mantis (ok, tal vez no tan inteligente) en tono burlón, abrazándose a si mismo con sus tenazas y los labios extendidos a la vez que empezaba a reír, los demás se taparon la boca. Po se sonrojo pero para que no lo notaran siguió cocinando. Tigresa le dirigió una mirada enojada a Mantis quien al notarla, dejo de reír poco a poco- y viceversa- dijo bajando la voz cada vez más y con timidez

Hare como si no hubiera escuchado eso…! - dijo Tigresa forma seria

Mantis, eres el mayor pero también el más inmaduro!... a veces…aunque… creo que todos somos inmaduros de alguna forma o, a nuestra manera- dijo Víbora- no podrías tomarte algo en serio? Ni siquiera Mono dijo algo tan tonto… esta vez

SI, ES CIERTO!…- Mono se quedó pensando por unos segundos- OYE!

Oigan, oigan, tranquilos, no se peleen, mejor volvamos a lo de la misión- dijo Grulla para calmar la situación- no queremos que por otra discusión el maestro Shifu nos castigue aun peor de lo que lo hará.

DISCUSIÓN?- dijo Víbora recordando que no discutieron exactamente…

Está bien, otra pelea…

El punto es que sin importar de quien se trate, tenemos una misión!- dijo Víbora haciendo que todos se emocionaran

Mejor dicho de quien o de que se trate- dijo Tigresa, sus compañeros dirigieron su atención hacia ella- no se olviden que nuestras misiones no solo se tratan de palear

A que te refieres?- pregunto curioso Mono

A que también es posible que tengamos que acompañar a alguien hacia otro pueblo.

O ir a recoger una carta o pergamino en un lugar peligroso- dijo Víbora

O reconstruir el negocio o casa de alguien para que no tenga que venir a vivir al Palacio- dijo Mono

OYE!- dijo Po- te refieres a mi papá verdad?

NOOO! Cómo crees?!- dijo Mono con sarcasmo- por supuesto que me refiero a tu papá. O a cualquiera que se comporte como él. Además tú tampoco disfrutaste mucho la estancia de tu padre aquí

Po lo apuntaba con el dedo con la boca abierta pero nada salía- Si, tienes razón- dijo resignado

Por ahora preocupémonos por el Salón de entrenamiento, por limpiarlo- dijo Grulla

LIMPIAR?!- dijo Víbora

Está bien… a que te refieres esta vez?!- dijo un poco confundido

En serio no se dieron cuenta?- dijo Tigresa poniendo una cara de incredulidad. Los demás se encogieron de hombros a excepción de Víbora

No solo tenemos que limpiar el Salón, también tenemos que REPARAR- dijo Víbora haciendo una pausa- el salón

EN SERIO?!- dijeron los demás en casi un grito

SIII!- respondieron ambas

Al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que destrozamos algunas cosas que después salían volando del salón, de hecho, creo que del Palacio- dijo Víbora pensativa

Hay no!- dijo Mono

No puede ser!-dijo Mantis

Oh, rayos!- dijo Po. El único que no se quejaba era Grulla, todos voltearon a verlo

Qué?- pregunto ante las miradas de sus amigos

Porque no te estas quejando como los demás?- pregunto una curiosa Víbora

Porque en realidad creo que nos lo merecemos… si no nos hubiéramos dejado llevar por el coraje nada de eso hubiera pasado… así que nos ganamos el castigo- respondió con sinceridad

Wow, en serio crees eso Grulla?- pregunto Tigresa, éste solo asintió con la cabeza- y creí que solo Víbora y yo lo veíamos así

"Eso fue… QUE LINDO!"- pensó Víbora con un gesto de ternura y ojitos soñadores *w*

No se olviden de que, sin importar quién sea el enemigo, o de que se trare, tendemos una misión, una verdadera misión por fin!- dijo Po con emoción- y para celebrar, aquí tenemos unos fideos!

SIIII!- gritaron con emoción, casi todos. Po comenzó a pasarle los fideos a cada uno de sus compañeros, dejando a Tigresa al final.

Eso sin mencionar que quien sabe qué tipo de misión sea- dijo Grulla un tanto pensativo, los demás lo miraron un segundo para luego enfocarse en sus fideos.

Ya no te sientas mal, veras que las cosas van a salir bien y el maestro ya no estará molesto- le dijo Po en un susurro a Tigresa. Después de esto trajo dumplins que coloco en el centro de la mesa y se sentó a comer.

Ahora, A COMEER!- grito Mantis emocionado

Oigan chicos- dijo Po y los 5 voltearon a verlo- quiero que hablemos de por qué Mono me arrojo un balde de fideos en vez de que lo calentaran y lo comieran- este comentario los sorprendió y algunos pusieron tensos.

Bueno Po, los fideos no saben igual si solo los calentamos… saben mejor cuando son recién preparados- dijo Grulla con una sonrisa nerviosa

No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a, porque Mono me arrojo los fideos cuando estaba dormido.

Bueno Po, no despertaste cuando sonó el Gong y el maestro Shifu nos dijo que te despertáramos, y hoy era mi turno- dijo Mono con una sonrisa

Con que tú turno eh! AJA! Lo savia, no era normal que despertara fuera del palacio! Sabía que no soy sonámbulo- dijo Po algo emocionado. Los demás solo le dirigieron una mirada acusadora a Mono quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa

Acaso no recuerdas que ya te lo habíamos advertido?!- pregunto Grulla con incredulidad

Advertir que?!- pregunto Po con curiosidad

Que si no despertabas temprano, alguien tendría que despertarte. Justo como el maestro Shifu lo hizo ayer- dijo Mantis con una sonrisa recordando cómo lo despertó el Maestro

Ahora tenemos que hablar de eso. No fue tan gracioso, aun me duelen unas partes del cuerpo- dijo Po quejándose- como se les ocurrió o… en que consistió la forma en como me despertarían- dijo curioso y con… emoción?!

Bueno, si así lo quieres… está bien, te contaremos de eso- dijo Tigresa accediendo a la petición de PO

* * *

**Y bien, que les pareció? Dicen que la sonrisa es muy buena para la salud, y creo que es la mejor medicina ^^, por eso les pido disculpas porque este cap. no fue tan divertido como el anterior, ya que me quise enfocar un poco en lo "romántico" (aunque estoy pensando que no lo hice muy bien) ojala no los haya decepcionado (aunque creo que si lo hice) pero no les prometo, solo les aseguro que para el siguiente cap. lo hare más gracioso, y créanme que tengo planes para que así sea, solo les adelanto que, alguien sufrirá…JAJA… JAJAJA. MUAJAJAJAJAJA *risa malvada* Otra cosa, realmente no puedo decir "el fic terminara en el próximo capítulo... o en cuatro…" porque realmente no sé cuánto vaya a tardar o cuantos capítulos puedan ser ya que solo tenía la idea principal y al ponerme a escribir, me costó trabajo el principio y luego… las ideas vinieron y me deje llevar, por lo que no sé cuántos capítulos salgan ya que se me ocurrieron otras cosas… espero que eso no les moleste… otra cosa… OH, RAYOS! CUANTO CALOR ESTA HACIENDO ULTIMAMENTE EN ESTE LUGAR… se me escapan las ideas y llegan con más esfuerzo… para los turistas y quienes viven en lugares de clima frio puede que sea algo paradisiaco, pero para los locales, y para quienes por quien sabe que se nos descompuso el ventilador XD, no es tan agradable que digamos, EN ESPECIAL EN LAS NOCHES ^^¡**

**AHORA UNOS AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES!**

**Sabine Bardales: Gracias por tus comentarios! Qué bueno que te gusto el inicio, lo de la pelea se me ocurrió de repente y dije, "porque no?". Aquí está la continuación, espero te guste y no decepcionarte.**

**FenomenoEdu10: lo se, pensé que sería buena idea incluirá a alguien que sin querer hiciera algo inoportuno. GRACIAS POR LA FELICITACION! Espero te guste y no pienses que no fue un buen capitulo.**

**:MUCHAS GRACIAS! Qué bueno que te gusto. Espero que este igual te guste y haya valido la pena la espera ^^**

**Bolttens: OOOOWW! En serio? Que bueno! Y me haces muy feliz con tu comentario, lo de la promesa es verdad? *w* MUCHAS GRACIAS! TwT me haces tan feliz**

**Shanya and ty-rex: EXELENTE? ****OWW, GRACIAS! Qué bueno que logre mi objetivo con el inicio, creo que este no lo logro… espero que me haya equivocado y te guste este cap.**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: HABLAS EN SERIO? ****MUCHAS GRACIAS! Pero realmente te hice reir tanto? OOOOWWW GENIAAL! Solo que creo que te decepcionare con este cap. entonces.**

**Gianella: GRACIAS! Pero creo que te decepcionare con este cap. ya que no fue tan gracioso T_T **

**DannyNK: GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO! Lo notaste! Quería hacerlo tan gracioso como en la serie! Pero entonces creo que te vas a decepcionar con este cap. porque no lo hice tan graciosos XP**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! SON GENIALES! LOS QUIEEERO *w***

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO EL FIC, EL SIGUIENTE SERA MAS INTERESANTE, SE LOS ASEGURO! SOLO QUE ESTOY NERVIOSA PORQUE PIENSO QUE SE VAN A DECEPCIONAR DE MI TT_TT. OJALA QUE NO SEA ASI ^^**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE AÑO (QUE EN EL HORÓSCOPO CHINO ES EL AÑO DE LA SERPIENTE, FELICIDADES POR SU AÑO A QUIENES TENGAN ESTE SIGNO… Y A VÍBORA) SEA UN PRÓSPERO AÑO 2013, QUE CUMPLAN SUS PROPÓSITOS Y DESEOS ESTABLECIDOS, QUE LAS COSAS MEJORAREN PARA TODOS Y OJALA ESTE AÑO SEA COMO LA SERPIENTE, QUE CAMBIE LAS COSAS MALAS POR LAS BUENAS Y POR FIN SE RECONCILIEN LAS NACIONES Y HAYA PAZ EN EL MUNDO, QUE ES ALGO QUE TODOS NECESITAMOS..**


	3. castigos y lecciones

**HOLA A TODOS! FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD O SAN VALENTIN! Un poco atrasado XD que tal la pasaron? Yo me la pase muy bien con dos de mis amigas, fue un día que inusual y genial XD … primeramente quiero pedirles algo, DISCULPAS! DISCULPEN, DISCULPEN, DISCULPEN, DISCULPNEMEEEE! Discúlpenme por tardar tanto, realmente que no es mi intención tardar en actualizar ^^U. Lo que paso es que primero me bloquee un poco, y cuando tenía una parte, yo… bueno… digamos que perdí el archivo ^^U. Y luego, tuve un problemita con mi computadora y un técnico la arreglaría, me dijeron que sería un par de días para que me la regresaran, pero tardo más de lo que pensé… pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo 3, espero sea de su agrado y que haya valido la espera ;)… este cap se los dedico a todos los que quieran leerlo, pero en especial a una persona, alguien especial para mí y, bueno, una persona muy especial y porque el 15 de febrero es su cumpleaños…**

**disclaimer: los personajes de Kung Fu Pnada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks y no hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**CONTINUAMOS!**

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Acaso no recuerdas que ya te lo habíamos advertido?!- pregunto Grulla con incredulidad

Advertir que?!- pregunto Po con curiosidad

Que si no despertabas temprano, alguien tendría que despertarte. Justo como el maestro Shifu lo hizo ayer- dijo Mantis con una sonrisa recordando cómo lo despertó el Maestro

Ahora tenemos que hablar de eso. No fue tan gracioso, aun me duelen unas partes del cuerpo- dijo Po quejándose- como se les ocurrió o… en que consistió la forma en como me despertarían- dijo curioso y con… emoción?!

Bueno, si así lo quieres… está bien, te contaremos de eso- dijo Tigresa accediendo a la petición de PO-

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

En serio no recuerdas nada Po?- dijo Mono tratando de no reír

Solo recuerdo que he despertado de golpe, asustado o fuera del Palacio- dijo Po pensativo, los demás solo se cubrieron la boca para evitar reír, excepto Tigresa XD

Veras Po, comenzamos con el "calendario"- dijo Víbora haciendo comillas con su cola- hace poco más de dos semanas y lo la forma de como despertarte, eso fue de cada quien en su turno…

FLASHBACK

Hace 15 días, jueves por la mañana

Apenas se escuchó el gong y los Cinco Furiosos salieron al instante de sus habitaciones como cada mañana

Buenos días maestro- dijeron al unísono

Buenos días alumnos. Donde esta Po?- dijo el maestro Shifu al notar que alguien faltaba

Creo que se quedó dormido…- dijo Mono son cierto sarcasmo- otra vez

AAAHH!- suspiro el maestro Shifu mientras agachaba la cabeza

Entro a la habitación de Po y los demás lo siguieron. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de algo, AHÍ! JUSTO AHÍ! EN LA CAMA! estaba Po dormido plácidamente

Po- llamo el maestro Shifu- Po- dijo sin respuesta aun y colocándose a lado derecho cerca de su oreja– PANDA!

El pobre panda despertó del susto que su querido maestro le había provocado saltando de la cama para caer encima a Shifu. Pero el maestro lo quitó de golpe, literalmente, ya que le dio una patada hacia arriba alejándolo de él.

Disculpe maestro Shifu. No quiera caerle encima- dijo Po algo asustado y tratando de excusarse

Buenos días Po- dijo Shifu de forma seria

Buenos días maestro- dijo Po con una reverencia- buenos días amigos

Buenos días Po- dijeron los demás al unísono

No está molesto maestro Shifu?- pregunto un panda nervioso esperando la respuesta de su maestro

No, Po- esta respuesta sorprendió a Po y a los demás

En serio no está molesto maestro?- pregunto insistente Po que no creía que Shifu no se molestara con el

No, Po. No estoy molesto de que te hayas quedado dormido otra vez- dijo Shifu haciendo una pausa- Ni tampoco estoy molesto de que me hayas caído encima. y para demostrártelo solo harás cinco recorridos extra al circuito de entrenamiento- dijo mirando a Po con una sonrisa burlona

Si maestro Shifu- respondió Po resignado

Ahora vayan a desayunar y luego comiencen el entrenamiento- dijo Shifu dirigiéndose a la salida- los veo en la cocina- y se retiro

Vaya Po, tuviste suerte de que no estuviera molesto- dijo Mono de forma burlona

JA! Si, como no!- dijo Po con sarcasmo

Es cierto Po, tuviste suerte de que estuviera de buen humor- dijo Grulla apoyando a Mono

Pero a que te refieres?- dijo Po como niño berrinchudo- tengo que dar cinco vueltas extra al circuito de entrenamiento!

Y te molestas por eso?- dijo Mantis con burla- no conoces bien a Shifu. Si hubiera estado de mal humor te pondría un castigo peor! Mejor dicho, te hubiera castigado realmente!

A que te refieres?- dijo Po con duda a lo que sus amigos decían

Quieres saberlo? Bien, una vez por accidente quebré la Urna de Guerreros Susurrantes y Shifu me hizo repararla- dijo Mono

Y eso es un castigo?- dijo Po con burla- yo la he reparado cuatro veces y no me quejo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

No me dejaste terminar- dijo Mono haciendo una pausa- Me hizo repararla mientras estaba en el circuito de entrenamiento y el pegamento estaba en los Saltos de Fuego- relataba con una expresión que reflejaba intimidación de recordar ese momento- tuve que esquivar las flamas mientras pegaba los pedazos de la Urna y créeme que no es nada fácil… después de eso, no volví a acercarme a esa Urna a dos metros por al menos tres semanas- finalizo Mono con los ojos bien abiertos y un tic en el ojo derecho

JAJAJAJA! SI, LO RECUERDO- dijo Mantis burlándose de Mono- ese día te di una sesión de acupuntura y vendaron gran parte de tu cuerpo por las quemaduras y más porque se te quemo el pelo! JAJAJAJA!- Mantis comenzó a reír y cayó del hombro de Grulla al suelo. Grulla contenía la risa ya que sabía que para Mono no fue nada agradable

Si, por más increíble que suene, Mono aprendió la lección- dijo Víbora con una sonrisa

WOW! eso su fue bárbaramente severo- dijo Po

Pero no fue el único que sufrió los castigos de Shifu- dijo Grulla

Es cierto, todos hemos sido castigados de forma distinta por el maestro Shifu- dijo Víbora

Y me contaran de sus castigo también?!- dijo Po emocionado

No lo creo. Además tenemos que ir a desayunar para empezar el entrenamiento- dijo Tigresa

OH, VAMOS! Los Cinco Furiosos castigados de forma severa por el maestro Shifu?! Por favor cuéntenme más!- insistía Po- porque no me quieren contar de como los ha castigado?

Así es Po, nos ha castigado, pero Tigresa tiene razón, debemos desayunar para comenzar el entrenamiento- dijo Víbora- después te contaremos más de nuestros castigos.

Si, después te contaremos- dijo Mono- ahora vamos a desayunar, que ya tengo hambre

Está bien... Y qué tal si me cuentan en el camino! O cuando este cocinando el desayuno!- dijo Po tratando de convencer a los Furiosos

Está bien, te contaremos pero ahora vamos a desayunar- dijo Tigresa con tono de fastidio, saliendo de la habitación de Po, los demás la siguieron

Bueno, te contaremos- dijo Mantis recuperándose de la risa- pero ahora lo que debemos hacer es desayunar. A menos que quieran que el maestro se moleste por retrasarnos y nos ponga a entrenar sin desayunar antes

Esto que dijo Mantis hizo a los demás reaccionar y salir corriendo, lo cual no fue bueno para Mantis ya que no pudo esquivar a nadie y prácticamente lo aplastaron. Mantis quedo con la cara en el suelo al igual que su cuerpo. Una de sus patitas tenía un tic (pobrecito) XD…

Mantis que haces ahí?!- dijo Víbora que regreso por el- apresúrate si es que quieres desayunar!- lo levanto con la cola y lo llevo con ella

Alcanzaron pronto a Tigresa que ya estaba cerca de la cocina.

YA! YA LLEGAMOS!- Dijo Po agitado por correr

Que les pasa? Acaso corrieron desde las barracas?- dijo Tigresa extrañada

Sí. Lo que pasa es que recordamos que si no desayunábamos pronto el maestro nos pondría a entrenar sin desayuno o almuerzo- dijo Víbora, que llegaba después de los demás, cargando a Mantis.

Si, y no ha hecho eso desde…-dijo Grulla sin terminar su frase

Desde que?- pregunto Po

Desde… eh… bueno…- Grulla no sabía cómo terminar lo que estaba diciendo

Desde que?! No sean así! Desde cuándo- dijo Po con gran curiosidad

Desde que por accidente encontramos al maestro Shifu jugando con sus figuras de acción de él y el maestro Yao – dijo Mono con tono burlón- recuerdan chicos?!

Hasta la pregunta ofende!- dijo Mantis quitándose el polvo que quedo en él y las marcas de pisadas del cuerpo- como no vamos a recordar ese día?! Fue uno de los momentos en que veo diferente al maestro Shifu!

Sí, es cierto- dijo Grulla con una gran sonrisa- sin contar que entrenamos sin comer en todo en el día y que limpiamos el Salón de los Héroes después del entrenamiento, ese día fue único!

SIN DUDA…- dijo Mono con emoción- ESE FUE UNO DE LOS MEJORES DIAS DE MI VIDA!

SIN DUDA!- dijeron Mantis y Grulla al unísono.

Pero ahora tenemos que desayunar- dijo Víbora entrando a la cocina seguida por Tigresa y los demás. Po comenzó a cocinar los fideos mientras los demás hablaban de sus castigos

A mí me castigo por estar distraído en el entrenamiento y porque sin querer lance una flecha fuera del circuito- dijo Grulla

Pero que tiene eso de malo?- pregunto Po- eso puede sucederle a cualquiera

Sí, pero la flecha no fue hacia ninguno de nosotros- decía Mono con una sonrisa- la flecha voló hacia un costado y justo en ese momento Zeng estaba pasando por ahí bueno…-

Lo heriste? – dijo Po interrumpiendo a Mono

No, la flecha solo atrapo parte de la ropa de Zeng y lo clavo en la pared.- dijo Grulla haciendo una pausa- El pobre se asustó tanto que perdió el habla por más de una semana. Como castigo tuve que entrenar cuatro horas esquivando flechas por esa semana. Cuando Zeng recupero el habla el maestro Shifu, por más increíble que parezca, le dio una semana de vacaciones con paga. Y también tuve que hacer del mensajero… y aprendí a respetar más a Zeng, el trabajo de mensajero no es tan fácil como piensan, realmente hace un excelente trabajo, es muy bueno…- concluyo Grulla con una sonrisa

Pobre Zeng- dijo Víbora- cuando regreso, el maestro Shifu lo puso a entrenar con nosotros para que estuviera preparado en cualquier emergencia, saber lo básico de defensa personal y esquivar flechas

En serio?- pregunto curioso Po- cuanto entonces Zeng sabe Kung Fu? Cuanto tiempo entreno con ustedes?

No sabe pelear como todo un maestro pero sabe técnicas para derribar o liberarse de alguien y poder huir- dijo Mantis en tono burlón- y entreno una semana

Sale sopa!- dijo Po entregando los platos de fideos a los Furiosos

Qué bien!- dijo Mantis- Oh, fantástico!- dijo Mono- muy bien- dijo Grulla- ya ere tiempo!- dijo Víbora- …- no dijo Tigresa XD- YA MORIA DE HAMBRE!- dijo Mantis

GRACIAS PO!- dijeron al unísono

Shifu entro a la cocina tomando asiento en su lugar habitual. Po le entrego un plato de sopa y por ultimo sirvió un plato para él. Todos comenzaron a desayunar hablando alegremente, y otros bromeando. Al terminar de desayunar, se dirigieron al Salón de entrenamiento

Cuando llegaron al Salón de entrenamiento, unas horas después entro Zeng corriendo. Po estaba en una pelea de entrenamiento con Mono en la Tortuga de jade, cuando una flecha que ambos esquivaron salió disparada en dirección a Zeng, Po se asustó pensando que la flecha se clavaria en su cuerpo. Para sorpresa de varios, con un movimiento rápido Zeng desvió la flecha con la mano. Los guerreros se acercaron a Zeng.

Muy bien Zeng- dijeron Mono y Mantis

Valla, lograste desviarla sin problemas!- dijo Víbora con una gran sonrisa

Esta vez no fui yo!- dijo Grulla excusándose- pero que bueno que no te paso nada

WOW! ESO FUE BAARBARO, ZENG!- dijo Po con emoción

Felicidades Zeng- dijo Tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa

Muchas gracias maestros- dijo Zeng con una sonrisa

Veo que el entrenamiento que tuviste con los Furiosos hace tiempo ha rendido frutos Zeng- dijo Shifu

Gracias maestro Shifu- dijo Zeng haciendo una reverencia a lo que los maestros respondieron de igual forma

Pero a qué se debe que hayas venido a la hora del entrenamiento?- pregunto Shifu

Lo que sucede, maestro Shifu, es que me informaron que los aldeanos han visto a los cocodrilos bandidos merodeando por aquí, creo que planean algo, pero solo han estado rondando en los alrededores del Valle- respondió Zeng

Cree que ataquen el Valle, maestro? O tal vez quieran robar alguna tienda? O tal vez quieran asaltar a algún viajero?- pregunto Po

No estoy seguro de eso Po- respondió Shifu haciendo una pausa- pero debemos estar alerta, Fung debe planear algo…

Que quiere que hagamos maestro?- pregunto Tigresa- hacemos un recorrido del perímetro para verificar que no hayan hecho algo?

Por ahora sigamos con el entrenamiento, pero estaremos alerta respondió Shifu

Pero solo es Fung, maestro- dijo Mono- podremos estropear sus planes

Puede ser Mono- respondió Shifu-. Pero recuerda que nunca debes subestimar a tu enemigo por mas inofensivo que parezca, aun cuando ese enemigo es Fung

Tiene razón maestro Shifu- dijo Mono- pero aun así, no deja de ser Fung, uno de los peores villanos que hemos enfrentado- dijo esto con tono burlón

Maestro, está seguro que no quiere que vigilemos los alrededores?- insistió Tigresa- después de todo, usted mismo lo dijo, no debemos subestimar al enemigo por mas inofensivo que parezca- dijo Tigresa recitando las sabias palabras que su maestro había dicho

Mmm… Tienes razón Tigresa…- dijo Shifu con sorpresa ante los que acababa de decir su hija adoptiva- Muy bien, irán a hacer un recorrido por los alrededores del Valle para verificar que todo se encuentre en orden, solo para estar seguros

Si, maestro- respondieron al unísono los guerreros

Se le ofrece algo más, maestro Shifu?- pregunto Zeng

No, puedes retirarte Zeng. Gracias por la información- dijo cortésmente Shifu, Zeng hizo una reverencia y se fue del Salón de entrenamiento

Ahora, vallan a vigilar, no pasen por alto ninguna sospecha de invasión, regresen al atardecer.

Si, maestro- dijeron los demás y salieron del palacio corriendo, y Po tropezó y cayó por las escaleras XD

Al llegar y llegar rodando al final de las escaleras, se organizaron para inspeccionar que todo se encontrara bien

Mono, tu iras por el sur. Víbora, tu ve por el Oeste. Mantis, tú y grulla cubrirán el norte por aire y tierra. Nos vemos en el Salón de entrenamiento al atardecer, si ven algo sospechoso no actúen solos a menos que sea necesario- Dijo Tigresa, asignando los puestos a sus compañeros que solo asintieron y se marcharon

Y yo que hago?- pregunto Po

Tu vienes conmigo- contesto Tigresa- cubriremos la zona Este

Bien- dijo Po con una sonrisa- así podremos convivir más

Tigresa se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Po, pero pronto recupero su porte serio

Esto no es un juego Po, recuerda que debemos vigilar el Valle- dijo Tigresa

Lo sé, pero podemos conversar mientras nos vigilamos- dijo Po aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

Está bien, pero nos mantendremos alerta ante cualquier señal de peligro- dijo Tigresa

Me parece bien- dijo Po

Después de esto, el día transcurrió con normalidad, no hubo ataques, ni invasiones, ni asaltos. Los guerreros regresaron al Palacio al atardecer. Se reunieron en el Salón de entrenamiento después de unos minutos de esperar a que estuvieran todos reunidos, se dirigieron al Salón de los héroes a buscar a su maestro, no estaba ahí. Después fueron directo a la cocina para cenar, Po preparo sus deliciosos fideos y mientras serbia la cena, la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver al maestro Shifu

Buen provecho- dijo Shifu para luego sentarse en su lugar de siempre

Gracias maestro- respondieron los demás

Po le dio un plato con sopa y se sentó a cenar

Denme un informe de su patrullaje- dijo Shifu

Nada por el Norte, Mantis y yo vigilamos por aire y por tierra y no encontramos nada inusual- dijo Grulla

Nada por el Sur, todo estaba tranquilo, excepto por unos tipos que estaban peleando por quien sabe qué. Pero los detuve al vencerlos- dijo Mono con tono burlón

En el Oeste no había ningún peligro- dijo Víbora- bueno, casi. En una tienda había 50% de descuento en prendas y zapatos, y… pues… no pude resistir al ver que tenían adornos para la cabeza así que compre unos cuantos- dijo Víbora con una sonrisa

De cuantos hablamos cuando dices "unos cuantos"? – pregunto Mono- recuerdo que venias cargando algo cuando regresamos

Si, compre algunas cosas- dijo Víbora mientras ponía una gran bolsa en la mesa, se quedaron sorprendidos- no te preocupes, compre para todos

En serio? No te creo- respondió Mono con sarcasmo

Después nos enseñas que compraste- dijo Mantis

No hubo percances ni nada sospechoso por la zona Este- dijo Po

Po y yo preguntamos a los habitantes, nos dijeron que últimamente han visto unos cocodrilos pero no han hecho nada, solo han estado rondando por ahí- dijo Tigresa

Po y tu cubrieron el Este?- pregunto Shifu seriamente

Así es maestro- respondió Po con una sonrisa

Está bien- dijo Shifu

La cena transcurrió como otras veces, con charlas, bromas, risas por casi todos los presentes…

Vayan a dormir, los quiero a todos descansados en caso de que Fung haga algo- dijo Shifu

Buenas noches maestro- dijeron los demás con una reverencia

Buenas noches alumnos- dijo haciendo una reverencia

A la mañana siguiente. El gong sonó y los Furiosos salieron a saludar a su maestro

Buenos días maestro-dijeron al unísono

Buenos días alumnos- respondió Shifu- donde esta…? Se quedó dormido otra vez cierto?

Los demás solo intercambiaron miradas. El maestro Shifu entro a la habitación de Po, lo encontraron dormido, moviéndose de un lado a otro, hablando, seguramente de lo que soñaba…

Eso estuvo barbaro… no lograran vencerme… soy el guerrero dragón… prueben mi puño… les enseñare mi guerrero dragonidad…

Po- dijo Shifu acercándose a un costado de la cama- Po-esta vez se acercó a su oído – PANDA!

El pobre Po despertó asustado saltando de la cama- BANDIDOS? DONDE!- poniéndose en posición de batalla lanzando golpes a todos lados – YO LES GANO, NO SE PREOCUPEN- decía más dormido que despierto dirigiéndose hacia los Furiosos lanzando golpes. Mantis salto al hombre de Grulla esquivando una patada, Víbora rapto para evitar tener que golpear a Po, Grulla salto hacia atrás para evitar una patada pero lo sorprendió una cachetada que hizo que Mantis saliera volando fuera del cuarto pero no por la puerta, sino por la pared haciendo un pequeño agujero, Po fue hacia Tigresa quien no quería golpearlo y para eso, lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo dar vueltas para después lanzarlo (como en la prisión de Gongmen). Mono por burlarse de grulla y Mantis, no se dio cuenta de que Po iba en dirección a él y de pronto sintió como era aplastado…

ESO ESTUBO BARBARO!- dijo Po emocionado en el suelo boca arriba

Buena maniobra Tigresa – dijo el maestro Shifu con una pequeña sonrisa

Gracias maestro- respondió la maestra

Estas bien Po?- dijo Víbora con preocupación

Mi intención no fue lastimarte- dijo Tigresa con seriedad caminando hacia él.

No te preocupes, no estoy lastimado. Creo que me estoy volviendo más fuerte, porque no me dolió nada incluso, sentí que esa caída fue algo blanda- dijo Po con una sonrisa y sentándose. Tigresa y Víbora intercambiaron miradas con una pequeña sonrisa

BLLLLL! OYE!- se escuchaban unos gritos debajo de Po

Eh, Po, deberías levantarte- dijo tigresa ofreciéndole ayuda

Al levantar pudieron ver a Mono en el suelo boca arriba que empezaba a respirar agitado

Estas bien amigo?- pregunto Grulla acercándose

Si… eso… creo- dijo Mono respirando agitado

Eso te ganas por burlarte de nosotros y bajar la guardia- dijo Mantis con tono burlón

Ya que están todos despiertos, vamos a desayunar y luego entrenaremos- dijo Shifu- recuerden que debemos estar preparados en caso de que Fung venga a atacar el Valle

Si, maestro- asintieron los Cinco y Po, salieron de la habitación de este último y se dirigieron a la cocina. El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad. Al terminar fueron al Salón de entrenamiento. Minutos después de empezar con los ejercicios del día escucharon la alerta de invasión.

Vayan y protejan al Valle de cualquier peligro!- dijo Shifu- y tengan cuidado

Los guerreros asintieron y salieron rápidamente del Palacio con dirección al lugar donde provenía la alarma. Era una de las zonas del Este

Al llegar se encontraron con que estaban siendo invadidos por Fung y su banda de cocodrilos bandidos

* * *

**Aquí termina el tercer cap de este fic. **

**HERMANITA MENOR, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAS DISFRUTADO ;)**

**Y bien, que les pareció? Muy tonto?, muy aburrido?, exagerado?, me quedo muy mal? Me quedo bien? Disculpas nuevamente por el retraso, espero que haya valido la pena que esperaran todo un mes y no los haya decepcionado ^^u… sé que muchos esperaban y de hecho yo también pensaba relatar lo del despertador, sin embargo, esto tiene que ver con los siguientes capítulos, o con la trama principal… pero bueno, esto es lo que se me ocurrió XD… también pido disculpas por errores de ortografía si encuentran algunos… quiero agradecerles por esperar el mis actualizaciones, les aseguro que hare lo posible por no tardar tanto, no era mi intención publicarlo hasta ahora ^^u…por favor, dejen reviews si les ha gustado este cap y si no les ha gustado también, si tienen algún comentario, críticas por favor déjenlas, eso me ayudara a mejorar, insultos (pero no sean duros o fuertes porfa), sugerencias si alguien quiere hacerlas, felicitaciones, agradecimientos (XD)… exagero un poco a veces, no lo creen? un favor, alguien me podría pasar un link donde pueda ver los capítulos de la serie en español? Solo he visto unos cuantos, por lo que si hay parecido con alguno, posiblemente sean solo geniales coincidencias… y también un link donde pueda ver "Enter the dragon", he leído algunos comentarios de ustedes de que es muy bueno, y, REALMENTE LO QUIERO VER! No importa si es en inglés…Y TAMBIEN DONDE PUEDA VER EL ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTIN "LA NOVIA DE PO"! POOOORFAAAA *w*… Imaginen a una chica de variaciones en el color de cabello entre negro, café y pelirrojo, con cara de *w* que les suplica le ayuden con esto…**

**AHORA ES MOMENTO DE UNOS AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES!**

**FenomenoEdu10: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW. disculpa por haber tardado más con este cap…**

**Bolttens: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y POR REAFIRMAR LO QUE ME HABÍAN EXPLICADO! También espero con ansias tu próximo cap y espero no decepcionarte con este cap… Y sé que podremos ser buenos amigos ;)**

**Sinsombra: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO HERMANO! No te desesperes, lo de las niñeras ya viene, y aquí está el cap 3, disculpa por los pequeños torturosos adelantos XD… pero pensándolo bien, tal vez quedamos a mano…**

**DannyNeKo: gracias por tus palabras de aliento, me hiciste sentir mejor con eso ^^…**

**Gianella: GRACIAS! qué bueno que no te decepcione con el cap pasado, espero no hacerlo con este… pero es en serio? WOW! QUE BIEN! No me imagine que mi fic pudiera tener ese efecto, pero si quieres o necesitas ayuda, podemos ponernos en contacto si quieres… yo hace poco por fin, después de unos años supere una etapa depresiva, si quieres te puedo ayudar o si necesitas hablar, te ayudare con todo gusto ;)… **

**Shanya and ty-rex: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW. Qué bueno que te gusto el cap pasado, espero que este también te guste, espero que también puedas actualizar pronto ^^**

**YaelitaWolf: GRACIAS AMIGA! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los pasados caps, espero que este también, y no te preocupes, yo también tardaba para dejarte los reviews XD… y como decíamos, si nos parecemos, a veces también me gana la pereza XP…**

**KastorOFC: MUCHAS GRACIAS! Qué bueno que te gusto, y aquí está la continuación ^^**

**Elizz: MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^… que bueno que te gusto… y si, puede que se parezca en algunas cosas como en parte su comportamiento, trato de hacerlos acorde a su personalidad… como ya he dicho antes, puede que otros parecidos sean puras geniales coincidencias ^^… y en cuanto a los errores, ya trate de corregirlos pero no se guardan los cambios :(, no lo entiendo…**

**lady ivi: GRACIAS NIÑA! Qué bueno que te gusto ^^… pero las formas de cómo lo despertaron las mostrare en el siguiente cap… **

**GRACIAS POR LEER! PORFA DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!**


End file.
